Simpsons Fanfic bc I can’t think of a title rn
Synopsis Bart Simpson meets a girl named Maxie Hewitt, president of the Springfield Girl’s Crime Club. Things go awry when Maxie applies for a program in which she can spend 24 hours with an inmate of her choice around the same time as the Springfield Summer Fair. Author’s Note This is meant to fit in the earlier seasons, specifically 3 - 7. However, some details from later seasons are still present for the sake of the story. This is kind of like a bent canon/retcon so things such as Maude Flanders being alive and Sideshow Bob’s relationship with Francesca can be possible at the same time. Kind of like an AU where the Sideshow Bob episodes happened a little closer together in the timeline than they do in canon. Anyways, please enjoy! Chapter One ”Hey, kids! I think it’s time for Itchy and Scratchy!” Said Krusty the Clown as he began to roll a film reel. Eyes glued to the television, Bart and Lisa giggled as Itchy handed Scratchy a stick of dynamite in the place of a candlestick. “Bart, Lisa?” Their mother called. “I don’t think I’ll be able to cook dinner tonight as I was trying to clean the oven and accidentally spilled ''something ''in it. I suggest you don’t go into the kitchen for a while, either.” Marge informed sadly. “Okay.” Bart replied, completely indifferent as he was a little more focused on Itchy and Scratchy. “Aww, I’m glad you can stay so level in situations like this.” Marge cooed. “Well, I’m off to Moe’s, see you when dinner’s ready.” Homer announced as he was about to walk out the door. “Actually,” Said Marge as her husband stopped to look at her, ”Why don’t we all go, as a family?” ”D’oh!” Shouted Homer when he realized the sudden change of plans. “Alright, we’ll go.” Homer caved in as his children ran by him to the car. The drive to Moe’s was a quick but somewhat irritible one as Bart was fooling around in the back of the car. “Hey, maybe I’ll meet some chicks!” Bart suggested, cocking an eyebrow. “Eww! I hope you won’t be like this when we’re eating!” said Lisa in disgust. “Maybe, maybe not.” As they pulled into the parking lot, Bart noticed a red Beetle car and gave Lisa a gentle smack on the arm. “Punch buggy!” He shouted as his sister angrily told him to knock it off. “Kids, will you behave for your father’s sake?” Marge scolded. “Fine...” said Bart, unamused. Homer made his way inside, greeted by his coworkers from the nuclear power plant. “Hey, Homer!” Lenny happily yelled as Carl waved him a “hello”. Marge and the kids followed, catching the attention of Moe. “Ey, Midge!” The bartender waved as the family settled in. “What brings ya here?” He asked. It wasn’t often that any Simpson other than Homer would be present in the tavern. “Oh, I just thought it‘d be nice to go out, to take some time around town.” Mrs. Simpson explained in a mellow but cheerful tone of voice. “Ahahahaha, that’s nice.” The pleasant small talk was cut short, however, by the sound of high laughter from outside. Moe quickly checked the time. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. She doesn’t come here on Thursdays! Especially at seven!” Moe started to panic. “What’s wrong, Moe?” Lenny asked. “Everyone get away from the door! Cover your ears, too! She’s coming!” Moe warned. The patrons took cover. “Dad, what’s happening?” Lisa asked, worried, only to get a shrug from Homer. A clear silhouette in the shape of a young girl made it’s way to the front of the building. The door slammed open. “Hey, Mr. Szyslak!” Chapter Two “Volume, Hewitt.” Moe groaned as the girl ran to the bar. Luckily, Barney was passed out drunk on the floor, so there was just enough room for her. “Sorry, Mr. Szyslak.” She apologized in a much softer voice then last time. “Y’know, Maxie, you can just call me Moe. You can quit the whole ‘Mr. Szyslak’ crap.” Moe assured. “I know.” she grinned as she adjusted her backwards cap. After a few moments of awkward silence, Moe handed her a Shirley Temple, with “3 cherries and a slice of orange”. Bart took a long glaze at Maxie, curious. He had never seen her around Springfield. “Hey.” The boy walked up to her, quickly getting her attention. She brushed her somewhat messy brown hair away from her face as she looked down upon him in confusion. “What’s happening, dude?” Bart asked, offering a hand to shake. “Oh, hello.” She greeted. “I don’t think I know you.” “What? You never heard of Bart Simpson? Well, I guess I gotta teach you.” Said Bart, trying to be suave. Unfortunately, Maxie didn’t seem to be paying attention. Rather, she was busy watching the news, and writing in a cute little notepad. “So, what are you up to?” Bart asked, smiling. “Nothing much. Just doing something for this club I’m in.” She answered in a much calmer tone of voice than when she came in. As she said this, Bart noticed the black t-shirt with the letters ‘S.G.C.C’ on it. “What kind of club?” “Springfield Girl’s Crime Club.” She answered so quickly, as if she was asked this question often. “See, I’m president of this club, and we’re super into crime and stuff. Robberies, murders, juicy stuff like that.” Maxie elaborated before taking a long sip of her drink. “I come here often to watch the news.” She continued. “Mr. Szyslak is nice like that.” “Sounds cool.” Bart said as he looked up at the TV overhead. Snake Jailbird was at it again. Maxie looked down at Bart once more. Her eyes widened as she let out an audible gasp when she realized who she was talking to. “B-Bart Simpson.” She was shaking. “I remember now.” Marge apparently noticed what was happening and made her way over to the two. “Bart! Let the girl enjoy her drink in peace!” She scolded. “Oh, no, it’s fine, ma’am! Your son’s just fine! In fact, I was wondering if me and him could hang out one day!” Maxie excitably assured. “My name’s Maxie Hewitt, president of the Springfield Girl’s Crime Club!” “Oh, it’s nice to meet you, Maxie, but we did just now know your name, and I don’t think we...” said Marge, trying not to be rude. “No, I promise you! I’d love to get to know the Simpson family! In fact, I have a few questions for Bart.” Chapter Three “Hmm...” a rough sound Marge made in times of suspicion or annoyance. Maxie looked around, and decided to address how awkward the current situation was. “I’m sorry. Let’s start this over.” She politely suggested with a tiny smile. “I don’t mind talking to your son. He’s actually a subject that comes up in the club!” Maxie giggled. “What are you talking about?” Bart asked in confusion. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was gonna tell him. “So, um, you ever hear about a guy named Sideshow Bob?” Bart gulped in fear. “Y-Yeah?” “Well, he’s a popular figure in the club.” Maxie added only a little more detail. “What is this club supposed to do, anyways?!” Bart asked in worry. “It’s a crime club. We discuss crime. I come down to Moe’s bar in the evening every week to watch the news and see anything interesting happen. But now I’m more than lucky, now that Bart Simpson, the boy who knows more about Sideshow Bob than anyone, is here!” Maxie shouted triumphantly. “Hey, it’s usually around this time that jacka*s calls the bar. You know the one.” Moe noted to his patrons. Category:The Simpsons Category:Fanfiction